Whithered Roses- A Shadamy Tale
by The Light Hatter
Summary: (A collab story also being posted on deviantART between mewfan11 and I.) What the hell! This is the question Shadow asks himself when Amy Rose comes to town. A new girl who is his polar opposite. She's nice and welcoming while Shadow is bitter and rude to most besides a select few. Now he has to last the rest of the school years with her? Wow, he's in for a shitty year.


"Hey hey, Shadsy!"

Ugh. That's the annoying ass sound I woke up to that morning. Every morning with this. I slowly rose with a groan to see the blue faggot staring down at me, eyes closed and a sickening smile that put the Cheshire Cat to shame. I hated looking at this thing. So of course, naturally, I picked up my pillow and smacked him away, or at least I tried to. This fucker ducked before I got the chance to.

"Too slow!" He taunted me. Real funny.

"Get out of my room, Sonic." I got out of bad and grabbed him before he could react this time. I could hear hi chuckling while he struggled to break free of my grasp.

"C'mon Shadow don't be like that!" He says, still trying to break out of my hold. I shove him through the door and out of my room, locking it behind him. He's not getting back into here, that's for sure.

My eyes drift towards the clock. 6:45. I've got time. I quickly outside my room to make my way to the bathroom. Good. Sonic isn't in there. Maybe today I'll get a chance to have some hot water for once.

Stepped into the shower. Let the refreshing waters trickle its way down my fur, my muscles relaxing. That is, till I realize that I'm supposed to be cleaning myself and not relaxing at a day spa.

Stepped out of the shower and threw on a towel. I looked around the bathroom. Looks like Sonic hasn't tried to sneak in and take pictures. Also a good sign.

I walked into my bedroom, shutting the door behind me and headed towards my closet, looking for my uniform. It wasn't anything special. Just a black jacket, white shirt and black pants. I quickly through everything on, struggling to get the shirt over my head without having my quills rip through it. Perfect, mission accomplished. I wasn't about to lose another shirt like this.

I turned my head to look into my mirror to my right. For today, I looked decent. At least, for what I believe is decent. My eyes drifted towards the clock. 7:10. No time for breakfast today. I had better catch the bus quickly. With that, I turned tail and ran outside.

-xxxx-

I sat there on the bus, staring out of the window. I didn't much care for what was happening around me, it's only mindless chatter with Sonic's group of friends occasionally going "Oooh!" to something Knuckles probably said, siding with Sonic's "Burn!" which is so loud it could shatter the windows.

I pay attention again when the bus makes a stop. I can see Big and I also see Rouge, who catches my eye and waves in my direction, shooting me a warm smile. I wave back, or at least I made an attempt to. It was more like I hand gesture I didn't think existed. More or less, half of a wave. Next to her was someone I didn't recognize. She must be new. She looks at me and smiles, but I don't really care about this girl so I pretend I don't see her. She didn't seem to notice.

The three of them walked on to the bus and they took their seat. Rouge, instead of sitting next to me as I had hoped, sat next to Knuckles who immediately quieted. He turned his head the other way and looked out of the window, pretending not to notice that the bat was there.

Big took his seat in the front, seeing as that was the only one empty and that he could fit in. Big took up two seats. It's almost painful to see when you realized it, if you were someone besides me that is. I only picked that up a few weeks ago. I almost want to say poor guy, but once again, I don't care.

Then there was this girl. She casually took a seat next to me. I tried to pay her no mind. I wasn't in a talking mood anymore. She turned her head my way and smiled.

"Hi!" She chimes. I slowly shift my eyes towards her before returning my attention to the window. Like I said, I wasn't in a talkative mood anymore. She narrowed her eyes at me, and I heard her utter "rude" under her breath.

Excuse me, bitch?

"What the hell was that?" I asked dryly, turning my head towards her. Her expression didn't change.

"I'm pretty sure I called you rude." She began. "Don't you know that it's impolite not to respond to someone if they speak to you?"

"I'm not in a talkative mood, lady," I spat. "And for the record, what the hell makes you so damn important that I have to take time out of my day to respond to you? I believe I have the choice not to if I choose so."

She huffed. "Wow, your attitude is even worse. I take it you don't have many friends because of this, do you? Maybe if you changed your sour attitude, then you'd be a lot more likeable."

My left eye twitched. The nerve of this little shit. "Okay, listen here you fucking cunt-"

"Shadow!"

Sonic's timing is amazing. He cut me off before I could even finish my insult. He grabbed me and pulled me into a headlock. Most likely some form of revenge for this morning. I struggled to break free of his hold, which should have been easy considering I shoved him out of my room earlier. But for some reason, I couldn't.

"Come on, say uncle!" He mused.

I manage to choke up a few words. "Fuck you, you fucking rodent."

The bus came to a sudden halt. Almost everyone flew out of their seats and into the chair in front of them. Sonic and I were no exception. Still in his headlock, I flew face first into the seats. Now I was in pain, and I couldn't see. My good mood has been ruined. Today is going to suck. I just know it.

-xxxx-

I won't bore you with my classroom travel details. It's what happens ever day. I walk on to the campus, go to my first period and sit there waiting for my teacher to show up late, like he always does. I lay faceplanted into my desk, trying to catch up on a few minutes of sleep I didn't get thanks to the blue douche.

"Shadow. You alive?"

I slowly raised my head to eye Rouge, staring back at me. "No, I'm a ghost." I responded.

She sighed. "You don't have to be rude, you know. I just wanted to ask you something." I raised an eyebrow at this. She smiled. "It's September, and Summer is almost over. But since it's still blazing hot, I was wondering if you wanted to head down to the beach. A lot of us agreed already. We're just waiting on you."

She was right. The weather was awesome for this sort of thing. A tradition of some sort, we would always head down there, wait for everyone else to leave and then start a bonfire. Though we're pretty sure it's illegal, none of us give two shits. Soon, Fall will come and it will be too cold to head down. Besides, it's a Friday and I have nothing to do. I shrugged. "Sure, I'll head down. When should I be there?"

"Around 4. See you there." Rouge happily skips off to her own desk. I turn my head towards the clock. It's almost 8. Looks like he's going to be late again. It's almost impossible to get marked late in this class since our teacher is always late.

I watched as the students spilled through the door, trying to make it in time which is ridiculous since you'd have to be damn near an hour late to get marked. The only ones I cared to recognize in this class are, well, you already know Rouge, Sonic, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze and...wait.

A girl that's fur is pink. The one I've met on the bus today.

"You've got to be shitting me."

Oh am I in for a shit day.


End file.
